


2019.3.14

by BK_Sheep



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BK_Sheep/pseuds/BK_Sheep





	2019.3.14

那是许多年前发生的事。但是，对于那件事，绮礼至今仍记得很清楚。  
那天下午，他被时臣带出教会。两人走在宽敞喧嚣的商业街上。时臣牵着他的手，将他小心地护在道路内侧。路过一家礼品店时，绮礼下意识往里面瞄了一眼。摆在那里的是只蓝色的八音盒。盒子做工精致、花纹繁复，尤其印于表面的色彩，更是蓝得透澈，与时臣瞳中所蕴含的并无二致。  
绮礼不由得放慢脚步。察觉到他的犹豫，时臣俯下身，用水蓝色的眼睛看他。  
“想要那个吗？”时臣问道。  
绮礼转而望向对方的脸。与玻璃窗内的死物相比，还是面前这个人更令他心生留恋。故而，他安静地摇了摇头。  
为了将时臣长久地留在身边，他曾故意将八音盒摔坏；为了将时臣从回忆里驱逐，他亦狠心将八音盒销毁。可惜的是，无论哪次都没能成功。或许是他的执念触动了上主。在妻子去世后，绮礼惊讶地发现，他的手背浮现出了鲜红圣痕。  
借助这神迹，他一定可以找到理想的答案。  
在启程返乡的当天，绮礼将数年间收到的信件捆成一叠，尽数扔进烧得旺盛的炉火中。

 

绮礼缠住时臣的手指，闭上眼，用力压吻对方的嘴唇。氤氲的情热从肌肤相贴处蔓延开。一并传递过来的，还有那人躁动的心音，以及难以平复的温软吐息。绮礼以舌舐着对方的唇缝，撬开贝齿，继而往更深处行进。时臣则反握住他的手，仰起头，微微颤抖着给予回应。  
绮礼猜到时臣不会拒绝他。但他没想到，对方竟连一点反抗的意愿也没有。在深吻间隙，绮礼抬起右手，将时臣穿着的衬衫一点点地扯开。炙热的掌心贴上侧腰，沿着身姿曲线游移摩挲。像被这举动取悦似的，时臣腰后一震，喉中哼出了甜腻的呜咽。  
真是可爱。绮礼由衷地想。他索性移动双膝，将整个身体撑在男人上方。舌尖自颊内划过、磨蹭着膛壁时，那附有薄茧的手也慢慢攀至前胸。绮礼将食指押在粉圈处，捉弄一般描画着。因受不住弟子的撩拨，时臣用力抓扯着祭衣一角，想借此压抑翻涌的情欲。  
绮礼从时臣口内退出，为其舔去唇边残液。他垂头看着身下人的模样。此时，时臣衣衫凌乱，面色酡红，蓝瞳中亦隐隐泛着雾潮。趁老师尚未回过神来，绮礼伸出手，温柔地抚上对方的额角。  
“时臣师，”他哑声唤道，话语里浸润了卑微渴求，“...可以吗？”  
时臣没答话，怔怔地看了弟子一阵。而后他的视线往右上方飘去。床头柜上摆着时臣与妻女的合照。在视线触及相框的前一秒，绮礼急忙掰过他的下颌，强行让对方看向自己。  
“求您了。”绮礼低俯身子，撒娇般啜吻他白皙的颈项，“就做一次。在您离开之前，让我占有您一次...”  
这当然是骗人的。只要今晚得手，以后，他有的是哄时臣上床的办法。时臣一如料想那样迟疑了。他揉着弟子汗湿的发尾，咬住下唇思考了许久，接着，又沉默地点了点头。  
绮礼轻笑一声，以实际行动作回应。他将时臣的衣扣一颗颗解开。于是那优美的、极具诱惑力的躯体，他十数年来一直在脑内描绘的躯体，便真实而鲜活地呈现在眼前。绮礼低下头，用濡湿的舌卷住肉粒，极尽轻柔地吮咬着。时臣以手堵住薄唇，侧过脸去，羞于直视这淫靡的光景。  
如果每回交合都爱抚乳首，终有一天，这里会泌出汁液吧。这样漫无目的地想着，绮礼一边揉捻另一枚红缨，一边空出手，探向时臣光裸的腹部。时臣的身材很匀称。没有多余的脂肪，又不会过于干瘦，摸起来手感相当好。在平坦紧实的小腹流连片刻，绮礼转而解开对方的皮带，将西装裤和内衣一并褪到腿根处。  
绮礼用手包住时臣的花茎，依照自慰的方法套弄。时臣泄出阵阵低喘，双腿震颤着，难以自抑地弓起纤腰。  
实际上，绮礼对这种事已经很熟悉了。他少时就读于神学校。那虽是无甚乐趣的男校，校规也十分严苛——比方说，禁止学生手淫——可一旦进入青春期，与日益高涨的冲动相比，所谓禁忌便显得不足为惧。表面严守戒律，私下发泄性欲，是学生们心照不宣的事。而绮礼第一次直面自己的感情，则可追溯到十三岁那年的某个夏夜。  
他在梦中玷污了时臣的身体，将纯稚的憧憬之情践踏得满是疮痍。  
自那以后，他便把时臣当成幻想对象。除去与妻子的两年婚姻，余下时间皆是如此。他曾无数次设想过与时臣结合的情景，残忍的、粗暴的，抑或温和的、欢愉的；他也无数次臆想过时臣伏于身下的姿态，恐惧的、愤怒的，抑或羞赧的、淫荡的。而现在，他朝思暮想的人躺在此处，随着他的操纵在欲海中沉浮。绮礼放开时臣的红缨，抬头观察对方的表情。时臣眉心微蹙，眼睑低垂着，原本清澈的虹膜则因欲念变得雾霭迷蒙。  
绮礼挪动食指，搭在对方铃口处，试图从狭缝向内部侵入。于是那里霎时涌现蜜液，时臣亦轻叫一声，眼底泛起潋滟水光。  
“老师，舒服吗？”  
绮礼低声问。时臣双唇紧闭，固执地摇头。  
“那，我得再努力点才行。”绮礼嗤笑着。  
他不顾时臣的震惊与混乱，俯下身，将对方的物什整根纳入口中。搏动的肉块填塞了口腔，这让绮礼觉得呼吸困难。但他毫不介意，仅吃力地滑动舌头，勾勒起柱体的筋脉与沟壑；同时收缩喉口，以肌肉挤压着充血的顶端。时臣总算乱了方寸。他慌张地探出身，想阻止这种过激的行为。绮礼则不为所动，兀自把淫物又吃下几寸。  
“唔...哈啊、不要....”  
时臣蜷起双膝，将修长手指插进绮礼发间。这动作与其说是抗拒，不如说是在祈求更多。  
“绮礼，用手就...唔啊！...那里...啊、不行...”  
在吞吐期间，几滴唾液混着腺液流下，划过饱满的玉袋，一路淌落至翕动的蜜穴处。穴口已完全被爱液濡湿了。肉瓣聚拢又再度绽开，贪婪乞食般，循着快意的涨落细密地抽缩。绮礼翻转手腕，将指腹摁上穴瓣。借助体液润滑，他未费多大力气，就把手指连根没入紧窄的甬道中。  
绮礼以指尖拨开媚肉，寻到那方尚且青涩的芯蕊，在其上施予细腻的碾磨。伴随水声响起的，还有时臣刻意压抑的娇柔低吟。他的老师敞开双腿，痴态尽露，全然不似平日那般富有余裕。窥见老师这意乱情迷的样子，绮礼就大致了解了：或许，这是自成家以来，时臣第一回被人如此侍奉吧。  
像夫人那种大家闺秀的女性，能给予您什么呢。绮礼勾起嘴角，暗自嘲弄着。她会放下身段满足您的欲望吗？恐怕连稍微激烈点的性爱都没有吧。  
带着一股莫名的烦躁、以及难以平息的妒火，绮礼猛然把肉茎吞入深喉，接着将中指挤进穴道，逐渐加快了抽插速度。时臣腿根轻颤，哑然痉挛着达到了高潮。浊液自小孔喷溅而出，尽数灌入绮礼的食道中。绮礼却毫不犹豫地将它们全部喝下，甚至在对方停止射精时，贴心地移动唇舌，为其清理断续渗落的淫液。  
餮足地饱餐一顿后，绮礼舔舔嘴唇，起身看向老师的方位。时臣仍处在恍惚状态，瞳孔无法顺利地聚焦。绮礼探出上身，将额头抵在他的颈窝，以略带哀求的口吻呼唤着。  
“老师。”沉郁的声线钻入鼓膜。时臣茫然垂眼，掌心顺势抚上男人的肩膀。  
“...我可以进去了吗？”绮礼停顿一下，继续问。  
时臣薄唇微启，静默了半分钟之久。而后他磕磕绊绊地回：“我好像，没准备好...”  
“但是，”绮礼打断他，用硬热下体磨蹭他的腹部，“我这里、涨得很疼...想快点插进去...”  
话音落下，时臣脸上显出了困扰的表情。绮礼喜欢这个表情。他喜欢看时臣为难的样子，更喜欢时臣“心感为难、却仍要迁就他”的温柔性格。  
时臣未再犹豫，仅羞耻地抿唇，轻轻点头作为回应。绮礼直起身，在老师的注视下脱除衣装。他褪去漆黑的修道服，露出布满了伤疤的结实躯体。这些伤是执行任务时留下的。绮礼并不在意它们是否丑陋，若时臣因此心生恻隐，反倒是十分令人愉快的一件事。  
绮礼解开自己的皮带，拉下拉链，将坚硬似铁的巨物取出。他倾身钳住时臣的腰肢，性器顶上对方湿润的穴口。因经历了扩张，肉瓣很轻易便把前端吞没。时臣揽住他宽阔的背脊，闭上眼，竭力调整紊乱的呼吸。  
绮礼深吸口气，将肉刃楔进受害者的腹腔。  
在撕裂痛楚的前方，迎接二人的，是毒药般腐蚀灵魂的伊甸极乐。  
把肉棒全部塞入小穴后，绮礼停下推顶的动作，弓起腰艰难地调息。时臣的里面出乎意料地紧，窒热且柔软，将他的欲望毫无间隙地绞缠。即便稍有摩擦，内壁都会受惊似的渐次律动，饥渴地吸舔他腺液淋漓的硬物。绮礼抬起眼，悄悄查看老师的状况。时臣眼角含泪，额上渗出冷汗，眉宇亦被痛苦之情浸染。  
但是，一想到这痛苦是因他而生，绮礼便近乎狂热地兴奋起来。  
他拉高时臣的双腿，将之搭在自己肩上，两手托住对方纤细柔韧的腰部。紧接着，他将阴茎一寸寸拔出肉穴。又在即将抽离的一瞬，猛地顶腰贯入，狠狠地撞上那脆弱敏感的一点。时臣抓着他的肩背，恍惚地仰头，唇齿间泻出了放浪淫靡的娇喘。绮礼忽略身上烙下的刺痛，兀自加快频率，在男人体内肆意蹂躏侵犯。  
每当龟头擦过腺体，肉壶便反射性地抽紧，报复般用力噬咬他的物什。绮礼失控地喘息着，将脸庞贴近时臣的颈项。他看到老师颊侧遍染情潮，乳首已因快感刺激涨得殷红。他的汗液滴在对方剧烈起伏的胸膛上，沿身躯轮廓向下流淌。循迹望去，则可窥见光洁白皙的腹部，形状优美的胯骨，以及伏倒在二人之间、不断吐出丝缕黏浊的淫物。  
眼前的一切是如此美好。美好又肮脏，让人不由自主地生出一股迷恋之情。绮礼压低身子，把肉楔残忍地刺进湿黏的穴道。他探出头，以舌舔舐颈间的汗水，以齿啮咬突起的锁骨。而后，在结合得最紧密的时刻，他将温热薄唇贴在时臣耳畔，用干渴的嗓音低语着。  
“时臣师。”  
攫住时臣的右手，与对方掌心相扣。  
“我喜欢你。”  
攻击时臣的弱点，看他因自己深陷情欲的模样。  
“我喜欢你....喜欢你....”  
像要把爱慕刻进魂魄中似的。在抽插冲撞的间隙，一次又一次地重复。  
当绮礼握住时臣的阴茎、细腻地揉搓的时候，时臣终于耐不住折磨，颤抖地浪叫着达到了高潮。然而绮礼没有停下来的意思。他咬着牙，在断续收缩的小穴里执拗地抽送。时臣被顶得意识空白，指尖在绮礼背部划出一道道血痕。  
“哈啊...绮礼...不、不行...不要动...”他哑声哭叫着，拼命地挣扎，“里、里面还在高潮...不要...啊啊！...”  
“老师。”  
绮礼捧着他的脸，深深地望进那雾霭迷蒙的蓝瞳，“说你喜欢我。”  
若是时臣不说，绮礼便打算把他干到昏厥为止。时臣当然了解弟子这固执的性格，只得连连点头，抽噎着回。  
“我、我喜欢你...真的喜欢你...”他小腿施力，虚软勾住弟子的后腰，“所...所以，快点...”  
绮礼总算得到了梦寐以求的答案。他伸出手，将时臣整个人抱进怀里。像占有宝物似的，满心欢喜地抱着。而后感受着重叠的心音，聆听着破碎的惊喘，于攀上顶点时，将浊白的欲望之种，尽数灌注于男人温暖的甬道中。

 

或许是因太过困倦，情事结束后，时臣也顾不上清理自己的身体，钻进被子里便沉沉睡去。绮礼安静坐在老师身侧，背脊靠着坚硬的铁栏。他抬头瞟了一眼挂钟。时针转向十一点整，距Archer回来应该还有一个小时。  
若看见二人同床，Archer肯定会勃然大怒吧。但是，在那之前…  
绮礼探出身，拿起床头柜上摆放的相框，举至面前仔细端详。照片中印着远坂一家的合影。他移动指尖，隔着玻璃薄片缓慢抚过，最终停至时臣微笑的面容上。  
绮礼睇向同样笑着的葵，喉咙里挤出一声冷哼。  
在属于她们夫妻的床上、占有她的丈夫，让绮礼感觉非常痛快。  
不，“占有”一词并不恰当，应该说“夺回”才对。当年在时臣的婚礼上，看见她们两人抱在一起，绮礼恨不得立即掏出黑键杀了她。但他必须等，等葵为远坂家诞下子嗣。否则杀一个禅城葵也是无济于事。  
在远坂邸生活这三年，绮礼已通过日常接触，完全探清了葵的个人喜好：譬如她喜欢吃什么食物，平常用什么化妆品。他还用代行者时期习得的能力，往这些食品、用品里一点点地投入毒药——那是圣堂教会秘制的药，无色无味，毒性甚微，只对普通人起效。可即使是最微弱的毒，持续摄入数年，最终也会沦为危害性命的祸首。  
再过几个月，葵就会死于原因不明的器官衰竭。到那时，绮礼便是于时臣来说、唯一可以吐露心声的人。  
至于圣杯战争，绮礼更不需要担心。所幸，御主之中唯有卫宫切嗣可以与时臣抗衡。早在肯尼斯被起源弹击中的那晚，绮礼就与卫宫见面、顺利签定了盟约。  
绮礼承诺给卫宫提供所有情报，并在力所能及的范围内援助他。而绮礼所要求的，只是“卫宫能赢得胜利，并且在交锋时、不伤害时臣的性命”。虽对这些条件心存疑惑，卫宫还是颇为正式地接受了。所以，绮礼要做的，只是扮演好局外人的角色，耐心等待战事结束即可。  
绮礼最后扫了一眼照片中女人的脸，把相框小心地放回原位。他关上顶灯，挨着时臣躺下。而后，轻柔环住时臣的身体，在那情潮未褪的脸上落下一吻，满足地闭上双眼。  
今后的每个夜晚，这名为远坂时臣的“八音盒”，一定会在他的拨弄下，奏出柔美动听的音色吧。


End file.
